Le droit à l'erreur Trois ans
by Ganymede Night
Summary: Trois ans...c'est long. Hermione a épousé Ron,; mais il est violent et il la bat. Elle n'a jamais oublié son amour d'autrefois, qui a disparu depuis si longtemps. Poésie, romance, drame...une fanfic trés dramatique!


Coucou à tous! Me revoilà avec une fan fic très tragique! Comme pour changer! Mais la fic est centrée sur Harry/Hermione. C'est un vrai drame, très triste, sur le fond d'Amel Bent, (Le droit à l'erreur), l'inspiration m'est venue, comme ça.

Bombardez moi de reviews, please!One shoot ou pas, je verrai. Tout dépend de mon inspiration!

Bises

Gany

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Le Résumé: Trois ans. Trois ans que Harry a disparu. Hermione est une femme brisée. Elle le recherche depuis tellement longtemps. A t'on vraiment le droit à l'erreur? Entre poésie, romance oubliée, tragédie, voici une mine d'or d'émotions(arrête de te lancer des fleurs Gany! Bon, ok j'arrête!)**

**Chapitre1: Mariage échoué**

Les cloches sonnaient, dehors. C'était un beau jour d'été. Mais pour Hermione Granger, c'était l'hiver. Dans son cœur, dans son corps, il faisait froid. Froid. C'était vide. Son cœur était glacé, sa mine aigrie par le temps et les larmes qu'elle a versées. Elle était assise sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains, alors que Ginny Weasley était en train de la coiffer.

Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Ginny

si, si, ça va! Ne t'en fais pas

Je le vois que ça ne va pas!

Crois tu que je sois triste un jour qui est censé être le plus beau de ma vie?

Mais c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie! Mon frère fera un formidable époux!

Non! Moi je ne pense pas!

Mais si! Mon frère est simplement SUPER!

Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime

Mais enfin 'mione!

Tu ne comprends rien à rien!

Mais si! Je sais à qui tu penses! Mais il est temps pour toi de tourner la page.

A t'on vraiment le droit à l'erreur?

Non. Je ne pense pas. Tu peux faire une bêtise et tout chambouler. Pourquoi?

C'est Harry qui aurait du être à sa place Ginny!

qui aurait du…

imagine! Je ne peux me résoudre à dormir dans le même lit que Ron, coucher avec, le bichonner, l'embrasser…je ne peux pas!

Hermione…commença la rouquine

Je ne veux pas! Laisse moi partir!

Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était vautrée. Elle se regarda dans la glace.

Regarde moi! Hurla elle. Je vais épouser un homme contre mon gré! Je suis R i d i c u l e!

Tu es magnifique! Cette robe, c'est toi qui l'as choisie!

Je l'aurai trouvée belle si je n'étais pas obligée d'épouser ton frère!

Elle brisa le miroir d'un coup de poing

Calme toi! L'intima Ginny

Je NE VEUX pas me calmer!

Elle poussa le battant de la porte et elle traversa le tiroir comme une furie. Dans la pièce voisine, Ron se posait des tas de questions. Elle voulait voir sa mère. Elle seule comprendrait. Justement, Mme Granger fit irruption au bout du couloir. Elle regarda un moment sa fille bouleversée et elle la serra dans ses bras.

Maman! Je veux partir!

Voyons chérie, c'est impossible, la cérémonie commence dans dix minutes!

Elle prit sa fille par le bras et l'emmena manu militari dans la chambre. Ginny les attendait. Ce fut après un certain temps qu'Hermione consentit enfin à se faire maquiller. Elle enfila son voile et prit son bouquet de fleurs. Elle était fin prête pour son mariage en plein air.

¤¤

Les violons jouaient. Les oiseaux pépiaient. Le soleil se reflétait, miroitant à la surface du lac. Les chaises étaient en rangs, tels des petits soldats. Des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol. Des fleurs décoraient les rambardes des escaliers de marbre, ainsi que les marches sur lesquelles étaient posées des photophores. C'était pathétique. C'était comme Harry l'aurait voulu. Sauf que c'était pas lui qui l'épouserait.

Avait t'on vraiment le droit à l'erreur?

Ron l'attendait à l'autel. Il était radieux et il se la pétait à mort. Et dire que c'était ça qu'Hermione allait épouser.

Une musique douce retentit. Elle s'avançait, doucement, pour fuir un tant soit peu ce qui l'attendait. Mais l'instant fatidique se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle tentait d'afficher un sourire, mais il était crispé.

Elle se tenant à côté de son futur époux. Elle en avait mal au cœur d'avance en songeant à la nuit de noces. Elle devait le faire. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, LUI.

Le prêtre prononçait son discours. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Un peu plus et elle se retrouverait avec des yeux de lapin albinos. Mais elle s'en foutait. Ce n'était pas son mariage. Enfin…

Monsieur Weasley, voulez vous épouser Miss Granger ici présente?

Oui.

Miss Granger, voulez vous épouser Monsieur Weasley ici présente?

Avait on le droit à l'erreur? Non. Mais elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si on a toujours le choix. C'était sa vie qui était en jeu. Son futur.

Elle réfléchissait. Il y eut des chuchotis dans l'assistance mais elle s'en foutait. Une larme roula encore. Elle pleurait, mais personne ne semblait ne l'avoir remarqué. Il faisait beau dehors mais dans son cœur c'était la tempête. D'un côté, elle voulait faire plaisir à sa mère, et elle ne voulait pas trahir celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas bafouer la mémoire de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle murmura un truc inaudible. On ne pouvait pas plus minable comme excuse.

Pardon? S'enquit le prêtre.

Elle balbutia la même excuse. Il y avait tellement de sanglots dans sa voix que ses paroles en devenaient incompréhensibles.

Je ne peux pas. Dit elle plus fortement

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance.

Je ne peux pas forcer mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à épouser un homme que je ne ressens rien pour lui. Je suis désolée.

Un silence étonné suivit sa tirade. Elle tourna les talons, et elle remonta l'allée.

Des cris s'élevaient dans son passage. Elle accélérait, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle se mit à courir.

La voix de Ron lui parvenait de loin

Hermione! Attend

Mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas commis d'erreur, elle le savait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et voilà! Le premier chapitre…ou l'unique. Si vous voulez que je continue, des reviews!

Bises

Gany


End file.
